The present invention concern a snowshoe and more particularly an improvement for snowshoes of the type in which the deck includes a peripheral frame, in which the binding configured to retain the boot is mounted on a transverse element attached to the frame.
The snowshoes, devices known for very many years, have been used for several centuries by the Scandinavian populations to move on snow. Until recently, snowshoes were used by ordinary travelers or soldiers to allow the populations and the alpine troops to move on snow for the movements required by everyday life. Currently, snowshoes are instead used by walkers or sportsmen who undertake outings and walks, and even competitions. But the sportsmen, more than those practicing for their own pleasure, are more and more demanding of the equipment which they are using, and it is true that the products actually sold do not give full satisfaction.
One knows a number of types of snowshoes and particularly the snowshoes of the type which one finds in Europe, are made up of a deck made of a plastic material on which the boot is retained. One knows also of the snowshoes of the natives of North America which are more often made of a tubular support frame holding a fabric that constitutes the deck. These snowshoes present numerous advantages and are generally relatively well adapted to the snow conditions that one encounters in that region. However it appears that these snowshoes present inconveniences particularly relative to the connection of the binding to the frame, and the attachment of snow which ends up under the metal plate including the appending cleats, which hinders good traction and is unacceptable discomfort during walking.